


愚者的信仰心

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #愚人节贺文。“我从未停止信仰过「爱你」。”
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	愚者的信仰心

纺睁开眼睛，眼前的景象在闪错的光芒中逐渐沉淀下来，由模糊变得清晰，他茫然地朝两边望了望，有些奇怪为什么自己会出现在这里。  
他本来应该和夏目君、宙君一起，呆在「Switch」的专属训练教室里。火红头发的小魔术师在他踏进门的时候正背对着他，在地上布召一个巨大的魔法阵。宙趴在对面的桌子上，双手支着头，眨着星星眼看师父用神奇的药水在地上画出繁复好看的花纹。  
纺知晓夏目的习性，他做实验的时候并不喜欢自己随随便便插话，便安静地绕过夏目，尽可能地降低自己的存在感，好不让夏目君分心。宙注意到前辈进来，挂着笑脸扑到纺的身上蹭蹭，也很注意地没有发出什么响动。  
手机的铃声嗡嗡地震动起来，夏目手上的动作停了停，微微皱起眉头。纺马上接起自己的电话，三两步跑到训练室外面去。  
这一通电话讲得不久，五分钟左右。  
“不要这么压榨我啊。”纺对着手机听筒那边轻笑，脸上的神色却有点疲倦，语气里也流露出几分抱怨来。  
明明前两天才在Starpro那边，跟着英智君和茨君开了好长时间的会，几个事务所之间联动的活动企划也刚商量出一个大致的规模来，纺拖着虚浮的脚步从Starpro走出来的时候感觉魂都要散掉一半。刚进Newdi大门还没两分钟，英智君又想起什么似的给自己打电话，要喊他去出席今天晚上的活动。  
“一定要今天晚上吗，”纺偏过头，将手机夹在耳朵与肩颈之间，伸手去翻自己的日程安排，“总觉得我的精力已经应付不来这么密集的日程安排了，我是不是老了啊英智君。”  
纺叹气。  
二十七岁。这是个绝对不算老的年龄，对于偶像行业来说，还处于前途无限的上升期。  
电话那头的人意味不明地“唔”了一声，这一声让纺对于自己本来只是开玩笑的调侃产生了质疑。  
“刚刚送纺离开的时候，好像确实看见纺的头上有一根白头发……”  
纺眯了眯眼，明知道电话那头的英智君看不见，他还是神情怀疑地说，“英智君看错了吧。”  
“应该没有？”  
“是挑染啦。”  
“不是哦。”  
“……真的吗？”纺有点抓狂。  
“开玩笑的，”挂电话之前英智在手机那头笑，“愚人节快乐♪”  
纺有些好笑地把手机收起来，推开了训练室的门。夏目果然已经没有接着蹲在那里画魔法阵，而是脱了自己实验时候习惯穿的白大褂，正把它挂在一边的衣帽架上。听到开门的声音，夏目便顺着声响回望过来。纺与夏目的视线接上，眉开眼笑地径直穿过魔法阵，要往夏目这边走。  
“前辈别过来——”夏目心里一惊，冲着纺喊出声。  
他刚画好没多久，药水还没有干，前辈这样会把他的法阵踩脏的……！  
可恶的前辈！  
“……嗯？”纺一抬头，身体的动作却没能及时刹住，双脚已经踏进了魔法阵的中心。  
沉寂的魔法阵突然开始运作，法阵中心的星星纹路骤然散发出璀璨的白色光芒。纺惊讶地睁大双眼，他还没来得及喊夏目君问这是怎么一回事，眼前训练室的空间突然被流动的光辉撕裂，变得扭曲而模糊。  
而后他的视野变暗，透明，仿佛整个人都淡出了这个世界。

能闻到草叶的清香和花朵盛开的甜蜜气息。  
和空气中弥漫着的刺鼻味道。  
撕裂的光影被视觉一点点地拼接起来，白昼的日光稀薄地通过云层折照在剪修精致的草木上。  
纺发了会儿呆。  
这个地方……他总觉得莫名地熟悉。  
他沿着铺好鹅卵石的小路向前走，一边走一边试图回忆起自己是不是什么时候来过这里。走到一面花墙前，他越发觉得这里熟悉。转过花墙去，纺有些惊讶地看到坐在地上发呆的孩子。  
七八岁的孩童身形纤瘦，注意到脚步的响动，便朝这边投过一道审视的目光来。淡金色的头发，湛蓝的双眼，神情冷淡，长相虽然显得稚嫩，身上却散发出一种顽固的“生人勿近”气场。  
纺的记忆忽然像是触电一样复苏，说起来这样的眼神他可不陌生，在某个时期的英智君眼中，他看见过很多次这样的眼神。  
现在他终于能知道这个熟悉的地方是哪里，只不过花园的布局陈设和他记忆中的很不相同，因而他一时没有认出来。  
这里是英智君家的花园。  
他第一次来英智君家，委实是个意外。那会儿他和英智君都是高中二年级，英智槽不经用得很，有保镖来把血条清空的英智君带走对于纺来说是经常发生的事。那一次英智君疾病发作的时候格外痛苦，像抓救命稻草似的紧紧握住纺的手腕，直到失去意识为止纺都没法把他的手指掰开半分，最后纺只好很无奈地跟着几个保镖一起送英智回家。英智醒来的时候有些意外于纺会出现在自己家，目光落到纺被自己握出一圈青紫瘀痕的手腕的时候便和纺道歉，留纺在自家的花园里喝下午茶。  
小蛋糕淋草莓果酱，红茶添两片方糖、一匙蜂蜜。纺有些好奇地在花园中辨认英智君家都种了些什么花，大部分他都认识，也有几种他叫不出名字的来。  
英智问纺，原来纺对这些植物花卉也有研究？纺笑着说毕竟他也常去花店兼职，不是所有品种都认得，常见的花草他还是了解一些的。  
不过他还以为英智君一直很喜欢玫瑰花，所以家里的花园里应该会种才对，想不到竟然一株玫瑰都没有看见。英智有些玩味地回忆，说以前确实是种，后来玫瑰花都死了，他家就没有再种过。  
纺咦了一声问，为什么会死？英智眨了眨眼睛说都被我泼上油漆了，活不了了。  
纺眼角掉了三根黑线，颇无语地说请英智君以后不要这样残害花朵，好狠心。  
那时候纺其实有一瞬间的错觉，觉得英智君会下意识地握紧自己的手，会开玩笑地跟他分享童年里不为人道的点滴，那么自己也一定在他心里占有那么一席微不足道的地位。他想到这里，心里就更亲近英智君一些，后来发生的事证明这样的错觉终归只是错觉。  
错觉被推翻只需要阐明事实的一句话，可是喜欢和信任的心情一旦建立起来，就不再是那么容易被颠覆的事情。他从十八岁之后就再也没有对英智君说过任何“爱”或者“喜欢”一类的言语，一直到他二十七岁的今天，都是如此。

“你是新来的仆人？”男孩偏了偏头，主动向纺问道。  
纺一时间不知道该如何开口。  
“花匠？”见纺不回答，男孩又问。  
“嗯……嗯。是。”纺含混地应了一声。男孩哦了一声，没有要接着和纺说话的意思。  
面前这个小孩，长得和英智君倒是挺像的。  
纺想了想应该怎么问。  
“你……认识英智君吗？”  
淡金头发的男孩仰着头看他。  
“你知道我的名字，别的仆人告诉你的？”  
纺噎了一下。  
还好他犹豫了一会儿，不然他可能会直接问出“你是英智君的私生子吗”一类的问题。  
偶像事务所的发展并不简单，曾经能在梦之咲学院呼风唤雨的皇帝离开了那个梦想绽放的永无岛也依旧是处处受限，近几年步步为营，又加上纺一直从旁协助，他的活动才稍微自由了些。纺回想起这些年和英智君相处的时光，英智君好像也确实没有什么谈恋爱的心情和时间，更别说私、生……  
算了，再往下想这个问题就会变得很奇怪了。  
不过商量愚人节策划案的时候英智君好像确实动过恋爱方面的心思，他一副很感兴趣样子地对纺说，似乎也有很多害怕告白会拒绝的人，会专门选在这一天来告白呢。  
“告白？”纺听了这话就笑，“那样的话哪能等到愚人节说啊，倒不如说应该特意避开这一天说才对吧？”  
似乎是没预料到会得到这样直白的答案，英智愣了一会儿，再开口的时候腔调就有些奇怪，“纺是这么想的吗？”  
纺挠了挠脸颊，理所应当地说，“当然是这样。”  
“怎么了？”纺问。  
“没什么，只是在想，有些话可能得放到这次活动结束之后再说了。”英智露出一副若有所思的神情，随即就笑眯眯地把面前的文件往纺的方向推了推，“这些就有劳纺了哦？”  
只听到了“有劳”这几个字的纺心里很受伤地想，果然每次只要英智君露出这样的笑容就一定没有什么好事。

纺盯着那张稚嫩的脸庞看了一会儿，把手机掏出来确认今天的日期，显示日期的状态栏上跳动着无规律的乱码。接受设定的纺认命地收起手机，问面前的英智，今年是什么时候。  
英智有些诧异地看着面前顶着蓝色鸟窝头的男人，心想这个人好奇怪，活得糊糊涂涂的连今年是几几年都不知道，便随口报出一串数字。纺把他记忆里的时间和英智报出来的数字一减，便得出一个结论来，自己这是穿越回二十年前的过去，见到了二十年前只有七岁的英智君。  
就无怪乎这里的景致和他记忆中英智君家的花园这样不同。藤蔓交错的花丛里簇拥着大团大团的白玫瑰，本来应该是纯洁又优雅的花朵。现在每一朵玫瑰上都染上了不均匀的蓝色游戏，柔软舒展的白色花瓣和蓝色油漆胶著的硬花瓣扭曲地盘旋在一起，实在难看。  
不说这满园被他毁了的玫瑰花，就连英智自己都被这样的油漆弄得很是狼狈，脸上溅了好几滴不说，还有油漆点子溅到他的头发上，把他柔顺的头发都粘在一起。  
纺心下觉得好笑，知道自己这一定是来到英智君跟他提过的，那个泼油漆残害花朵的案发现场了。他又走近几步，蹲下身来，和英智的视线齐平，凝视这个他从未见过的英智君。  
英智对于这个素未谋面的陌生人始终保持警惕，见他亲近自己，态度也并没有就因此缓和几分。  
“我和他们说过不要进来了，你也是。”英智敛了敛眉毛，神色变得不是很好看，“出去。”  
纺叹了口气，这样的英智君也一点都不让人省心。七岁到十七岁，这个人是怎么过来的呢？一定也是这样一直都不让人省心，在高中二年级碰见自己的时候才会像浑身都挂了不能招惹的刺钩一样。他摸了摸身上，口袋里除了手机以外只有一支润手霜。他将润手霜拿出来，拧开盖子，往手上挤了厚厚的一层，又用食指重重点了一点，往英智脸上被油漆弄脏的地方抹。  
不习惯与陌生人这么亲近的英智下意识地就要把纺的手打到一边去，孩童的体格和成年人一比显然很不够格，他这一甩手的动作做出来，却被纺将他的手握在了自己的手心。英智不快地皱了皱眉头，却意外地发现纺的手干燥而温暖，就算在这样玫瑰花盛开的四五月份，被这样的手握住也不会觉得闷热。  
“有手帕吗？”纺笑。  
英智垂着头不说话，纺却好像不是很在意英智这样冷淡的态度。  
“英智君的这张脸和这双手以后是会被好多人爱的，要好好爱护啊。”他又开口道。  
他是从什么时候开始，不那么害怕遭到别人的冷淡拒绝的呢。  
青叶纺一直很怕。  
怕被拒绝，怕真诚的关心换来的是石沉大海毫无回音，要怎样才能知道对方在想什么呢？状似无意地说出一两句过分的话，踩过对面的人心里的边界，这样能稍微试探清楚一点别人的态度吗？  
这是连他自己都察觉不到的自我保护的方法。  
他也从未想过单纯地对别人好还需要什么额外的原因。  
英智君不是的，英智君是和他完全相反的人。  
英智君想要的东西就一定会去争取，他可以心甘情愿地为了握住自己认定的光辉而粉身碎骨。这样的人活着，卑微、贪婪，要把扭曲的阴暗心全都寄托在光明的梦想上，才能清醒而疯狂地活下去，一点都不高尚，一点都不伟大，更像是行将死亡的人拼命要去抓一根能救自己性命的稻草。所有的稻草都被上天明码标价，他要多少稻草，就要割舍下多少同等的代价来偿还。  
他只是没意识到名为青叶纺的稻草，在那个属于他们故事的起点就是单纯地冲着自己这个人来。  
他们的关系在相当长的一段时间里都很诡异，像是将融未融的流冰，又像是在玩一二三木头人，不许说话不许动，谁先说话谁先输。  
纺想，那个时候，自己是真的想过要放手。  
在漫长的余生里选择另外的起点，远离这段烫手的关系吧，远离这个看到一眼就会让自己感到难过和愧疚的人吧。  
他其实还是很喜欢去唱K，就算夏目君不知为何总是莫名地拒绝自己的邀请。结果整个高中三年级的一年里，他还是只能像上一年一样自己开一个包厢，包厢里呆上几个小时，练习「Switch」的专属曲目。他没想到的是他会有在KTV里碰见英智君的一天，虽然之后英智君给他的解释是天祥院家的娱乐行业涉猎广泛，也有那么几家KTV是他们家开的，他只是心血来潮那天突然想去看看，就像视察他们家开的游戏厅和酒吧一样，本身他也没有特别地想去……  
纺有些迷惑地看着英智，心想英智君什么时候和夏目君学了口不对心的毛病。  
虽然那天的场面本身也确实尴尬又好笑。  
纺收拾了东西准备离开，而英智则是刚进门来，两人迎面对视，都很愣神，开口第一句话就放弃了思考：  
“涉在包厢等我——”  
“夏目君刚刚出去——”  
面面相觑了一会儿。  
然后两人默契地原谅了彼此一个无中生涉、另一个则无中生夏目君的行为。  
可仅仅是这样的事，就足够让纺自以为是地相信这样一个事实了：哪怕一刻钟也好一秒钟也好，英智君确实有把自己放在心上。就像他从高中二年级最后的舞台上走下来，他也是同样自以为是地想，为什么不回头呢，只要他回头，就一定能对上英智君想要挽留他的眼神吧。  
不这么想的话，就不会那么长的时间都怀着对英智君的愧疚和罪恶感了。  
偏执和盲目是比砒霜还要毒的毒药，他把这样的毒药吃下去，毒化在五脏六腑里烧得心穿，一定是烧得他脑子都不清醒了，他才能在和英智君相处的这么多年里日复一日地坚持这样的自以为是，也只有坚持这样的自以为是，他才能从不告诉英智君自己爱他，却又这样顽固地坚持爱他。

纺用手帕将英智脸上和手上的油漆都擦干净，意外地觉得英智的眉眼似乎都柔和了下来，不像之前似的对自己有那么强的敌意。他这时候觉得可以开口问英智一些问题，便问他为什么要把这些生长得好好的玫瑰残害成这个样子。  
他本以为英智不会好好回答自己这个问题，英智眨了眨眼，却是很配合地应了声。  
“他们说世界上没有蓝色的玫瑰。”  
“没有奇迹，不可能发生的事永远都是不可能发生的事。”  
英智冲着花园里那些丑陋的玫瑰扬了扬头。  
“现在它们都是蓝色。”  
纺没有问英智口中的「他们」是谁。他觉得一定有相当长一段时间，自己在英智君口中也一定曾经是「他们」中的一员。  
真是个任性的家伙。纺看着这样的英智苦笑。  
“我知道你在想什么。”英智却仿佛能看穿纺在想些什么似的，“你一定在想，这个小少爷真是个任性的讨厌家伙。”  
“怎么会呢。”纺微笑着摇了摇头，“我一直都非常喜欢英智君。”  
“才刚认识我，怎么就会一直喜欢我。”英智笑起来，“还真是莫名其妙的自信啊。”  
“我倒确实有这样的自信呢，”纺伸出手，把英智落到额前的头发拂到耳后，“虽然说我难得会这么确定一件事。”  
怎么会是「莫名其妙」呢。  
那就是他微不足道的回忆，就是他信仰了这么多年从未改变过的东西。

温热的感觉，有手覆在自己的额头上。纺睁开眼，看见英智正把手拿开，又往自己的额头上比了比。  
“应该没有发烧？”英智简单地下了一个结论。  
纺感觉头还有些发昏，从训练室的沙发上坐了起来，训练室里宙和夏目都不在。  
“纺的两个队友吗？刚刚为了不打扰纺休息，他们去别的地方训练了呢。”英智回忆了一番和夏目的对话，如是说道。  
？  
纺有点迷惑，他明明记得自己被夏目君的法阵传送到二十年前——  
“本来是打算直接过来和纺商量晚上的活动呢，原来纺说自己老了并不是在和我开玩笑。”英智说着就无奈地摇了摇头，“不可以啊纺，精力还没有我一个病人好，这怎么行。”  
纺有些发愣地听着英智的话，久久回不过神来。  
所以，原来那都是他的梦境吗？自己是在训练室里忽然睡着了？  
他垂着头，想要整理自己纷繁杂乱的梦境再说给英智君听，可是他又发现自己无从讲起，他好像梦见了二十年前的英智君。  
英智起身，让纺收拾一下，这就动身跟他去晚上预定要参加的那个活动。  
“活动的场地定在离我们这边有点远的地方，开车过去也要一个多小时。”英智有点苦恼地说，“应该早点把纺叫醒才对的，动作快点哦。”  
纺嗯嗯地应着，却不自觉地低下头来，注视着自己的双手，这双手不久之前将英智君沾满油漆的手握住，一点点地把上面干结的油漆都擦干净，梦境的感觉怎么会这么真实呢，仿佛现在他的手上都残留着英智君的体温。  
他有很多话想和英智君说。  
七岁的英智君听不懂。  
十七的英智君，则是自己没有机会讲给他听。  
二十七岁的英智君现在站在他面前，朝他望一望，纺就知道什么都不必再说。  
你还有一段漫长而痛苦的前路，你会义无反顾地向前走，杀死自己珍视的同伴，再将所有臣服于你的爱一一唤醒，一切因果都会如期来临，像是恶劣而无理的愚人节玩笑。人生里这么多事都像是老天坏心的恶作剧，“我爱你”这件事则不是。  
它会长久地保持热烈的真诚和滚烫的信仰心，它会存在于你我鲜活的记忆里永不褪色，十年二十年都一如我最初见到你的时候、年轻而疯狂的样子。  
……  
直到我们都被时间消磨成骸骨。


End file.
